1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a liquid jet propelled rocket launcher and rocket. More specifically, it is directed to a toy which propels a rocket in a generally upward direction by a liquid-air propulsion combination. Further, the present invention utilizes a rocket with a liquid reservoir, a pump and a pressurized base vessel whereby pressurized air is pumped into the rocket reservoir and into the base vessel, and the rocket is subsequently released for propulsion. Thus, the present invention pertains in general to motive type rockets which are launched by hand operation and no chemicals, motors, batteries or other power is required.
2. Prior Art Statement
Toys involving launchers have been around for at least thirty or forty years and apparently emerged with modern rocketry, although not all such toys pertain directly to rockets. Over the years various types of jet-powered toys have been developed which rely upon pressurized liquid within a container in the projectile or transporter and/or rely upon pneumatic launching.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,733,699 issued to B. Krinsky describes a rocket toy using a pressurized launcher and a spring mechanism for initial thrust. Pressurized air is created by a hand pump and a resilient washer (42) is used to retard launching until adequate pressure is achieved.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,927,398 issued to Kaye et al describes a multi-stage rocket in which fluid within chambers in each of multiple stages of a rocket are pressurized and sequentially released. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,818 issued to Reginald Pippin describes a multi-stage rocket with mechanisms for pressurizing liquid within containers for each stage.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,896 to Marvin Glass et al describes a jet-powered vehicle wherein a wheeled vehicle has a chamber or container within it and has a launching device which includes an air pump with a one-way valve. There is also clamp means for holding the vehicle in the charging position and a trigger means for releasing the clamping device following the charging of the chamber to permit the vehicle to be propelled by means of reaction of the jet drive.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,472 describes a toy missile launching device which utilizes pressurized air. It involves a complex system which includes a large launching guide pipe, a complex mechanical release mechanism and a three position valve member for a complex pumping and launching.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,249 issued to Bonnie Fogarty et al describes a toy glider with a pneumatic launcher. In this device, a wristlet includes a pumping mechanism as well as a flexible conduit to which a glider may be attached. The pump is used to pressurize and pneumatically project the glider.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,065 issued to John Fertig describes a toy vehicle and hand held pneumatic launcher wherein the pumping mechanism has a piston and hollow cylinder designed for a particular type of grip of a child coupled with thumb or hand operation of the pump mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,100 issued to Adolf Goldfarb describes a toy vehicle and launcher which uses contractive power of liquid in a liquid expanded chamber to propel the vehicle. Here, a significantly large reservoir is utilized to fill and expand a bladder which is connected to and part of a transporter or toy vehicle. It is the expanded, pressurized bladder with the air and water mixture which propels the vehicle as a result of the contraction of the bladder upon release of the vehicle.
Notwithstanding the prior art in this field, no patent teaches or renders obvious the present invention device which utilizes a pressurized launcher with a rocket which has a reservoir which holds a predetermined amount of liquid. The reservoir is also pressurized so as to create a predetermined volume mixture of liquid and air to maximize a two step liquid jet propulsion of the rocket upon launching.